


I Wanna Sleep Next To You

by theonewelshdragon



Series: 30 days of domestic fluff [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Routine, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: Gareth is too tired but Aaron always takes care of him.





	I Wanna Sleep Next To You

Gareth was always the first one to fall asleep, on a sofa, while they’re watching tv. Aaron woke him up and obviously helped to went up the stairs because otherwise Bale would stumble and fall. He always complained and didn’t want to go to the shower but Aaron insisted and, of course, Gareth couldn’t say no to his charming boyfriend. 

Aaron brushed his teeth while Gareth was in the shower, then they switched and after all went to the bedroom. Sometimes Bale was too lazy to put away the bedspread and fell exactly on it. Aaron had to drag it from under his boyfriend. Ramsey was the one to switch off the lights and finally, he got into the bed.

“Don’t you want to lay under the blanket, honey?” he always asked before falling asleep. Gareth usually mumbled something but then with the great unwillingness he pulled the blanket out from under himself and wrapped in it lying closer to Aaron.  
“That way is better, isn’t it?” he smiled and took Gareth’s hand into his twisting their fingers. “Goodnight, Gaz,” he always whispered and kissed his boyfriend in the forehead.


End file.
